Passing notes
by slythadri
Summary: AU. Sixth Voldemort return. House rivalries are schoolyard feuds. Carrying notes for your friend is a great way to get close to the forbidden fruit. Dramione, Hansy, Gintoria, Rophne. Rated M for language and some smut.
1. Chapter 1

AU. Sixth year. No Voldemort Return. Sirius has custody of Harry. House rivalries are just schoolyard feuds.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Pansy Parkinson stomped her foot on the floor, arms crossed.

"I have to finish my essay, I think I'll go to the library," lied Daphne Greengrass, running away from the tantrum.

"Draco," do something!" the dark-haired girl stomped again. The blonde stood up and grabbed his books.

"Library," was all he said before leaving the common room too.

Pansy stood there, fuming. She was done with all her assignments and didn't know how to sit still. Everyone knew she was a Prefect. Not many people knew that she got the badge because she was brilliant. Just as smart as Draco or even that mega-swot Hermione Granger. But she was a pureblood girl, raised to look perfect all the time and find a husband right out of Hogwarts. Outstanding proficiency in hair and makeup charms gives people the idea that you are an airhead, and her quick temperament didn't help. But this is how she was raised. Her father died when she was a baby in a broom accident, and her mother didn't know any better than to push Pansy towards being perfect on her outside appearance to secure the role of a trophy wife — raised to be entitled and demanding, when Pansy had free time in her hands she didn't know what to do with herself. Boring Sunday afternoons like this were the worst. On impulse, she left the dungeons and headed outside. It was September, and the weather was still lovely. She wandered, looking at the grass and not paying much attention until she reached the Quidditch pit. She decided to walk around the whole thing before heading back. During the stroll, calmness had taken over her but then

SPLAT!

she was face down on a mud puddle before she could react.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I was trying to maneuver through the stands and came out one of the canvases. I didn't know anyone was out here! Oh, Merlin, are you hurt?"

For a second Harry could only make up the person he ran over with his broom was a girl, had dark hair and a great arse. Shame on you Harry you run over the girl, and all you can think is what a nice arse? What is wrong with you.

"Scourgify!" he chanted.

Her face now clean, Pansy sat up. She patted herself. Nothing felt broken. The relief made her smile.

"I think you didn't hit me. It was just the turbulence caused by the broom," then she lifted her eyes. Harry Potter was looking at her, eyes huge and scared. Beautiful eyes, green like emeralds, full of concern. She had never seen such softness looking back at her.

"I'm fine," she said harshly and tried to stand up too fast, getting dizzy and falling again. He caught her and eased her to the ground, not letting go. She leaned against him instinctively, head still spinning. He performed a couple of more spells to finish cleaning her up, and with her face still down she performed a quick, silent charm to look more put together. Then she looked back up. Out of habit she should have said something snarky or hurtful but what came out her mouth was

"Thank you."

He smiled and touched her face softly, making sure there were no broken bones, then kept going to her collarbones and shoulders.

"Are you sure you are ok? Your ribs feel ok?"

She chuckled

"You are oddly concerned, Potter," and then she brushed the hair from his forehead. Whoa! What is going on here? Did they fell into some weird Hogwarts twilight zone? Why is she nice? Oh, yeah, because he is kind and there is no one around to egg them against each other.

"I have broken one too many bones in broom accidents. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Pansy's eyes pooled with tears, so Harry rushed to say

"I mean not that I wish anything bad on you, is just a saying you know?"

She shook her head

"Is not that is just… my dad died in a broom accident. I don't remember him because I was a baby, and mom doesn't talk about it. But I've seen you fall and it's scary. I don't fly if I can help it."

They were now sitting side by side. The moment felt calm.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

She shook her head again.

"You lost both of your parents. I can't imagine what that is like."

Harry shrugged

"Same as you, I think. I don't remember them unless something happens, and I feel the loss."

Pansy dapped the corner of her eyes. She was feeling emotional and suddenly throwing her arms around Harry Potter seemed like a great idea. Her Slytherin education told her it was time to bail.

"Thank you for helping me," she said, trying to stand up.

"Well I did run you over, is the least I can do," he replied, offering his hand. The touch felt like a burn.

She was feeling weird inside like she wanted to stick around him. Time to retreat before it gets worst

"See you around," she said and ran away. Harry watched her go, eyes dropping to her butt. That had been a strange interaction. And now he wanted more.

Daphne had lied about going to the library, but Draco didn't mind that. His favorite armchair was open, so he sat comfortably, long legs on an ottoman, then he pulled a book from his bag and found the bookmark. After a couple of minutes of enjoyable reading, someone covered the natural light he was reading with.

"You are in my seat, Malfoy," a female voice whispered harshly.

"Tough luck, Granger," he answered without looking up.

"I was sitting there."

"Not my problem."

"I want that seat back."

Draco lifted a challenging brow and patted his lap.

"Suit yourself, princess." Then he went back to the book, satisfied smirk on his face. That would shut down the mudblood.

Suddenly Hermione had a weird idea. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then whispered

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The book in Draco's hand levitated away, and he was momentarily sitting there with his arms reaching up. Hermione quickly whispered

"Petrificus totalus."

She took advantage of his petrified state and made herself comfortable, sitting on his lap, putting her legs on top of his and wiggling to find a comfy spot. He was surprisingly cushiony, are those muscles on his chest? They made for great cushions. Then she looked back and said in his ear.

"How are you loving the mud rubbing all over you, Malfoy? She wiggled some more thinking he must be fuming inside, having the mudblood touching all of his body. She did one last tweak and then froze. Apparently, not everything gets petrified with that spell. She panicked and said

"Finite incantatem," and tried to get off but strong arms were holding her in place.

Draco spoke in her ear. "Not so fast, princess. You don't get to do as you please and then leave."

She was stuck, the victim of her own idea and yet, she didn't want to run. The fact that one of the hottest guys in school was holding her prisoner on his lap and obviously aroused by her was the best thing that had happened to her self esteem since the term started. She conveniently ignored who the guy was. She grasped for the courage that she didn't really feel.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Malfoy,"

He was about to call her something nasty to level the field when they heard footsteps. Hermione snapped up and ran off without looking back, grabbing only her bag and dropping the book she had been reading. Draco sat up quickly and fixed his pants before someone could see the tent on them. Then he looked down and picked up the book: Pride and Prejudice. Of course. Draco put it in his bag and went to the Slytherin dorms. He got on his bed, closed and silenced the curtains, and pulled out the book. It was worn and dogeared, obviously read many times. Hermione Granger was a romantic, he thought and brought the book to his nose. It smelled like her perfume. He laid down, keeping it close to his face and undid his zipper. Without giving much thought to what this could mean, he pleasured himself, remembering the feeling of Granger's tight arse rubbing on him.

The next morning Pansy and Daphne were sharing the mirror, neither of them talking. Finally, Daphne said

"Astoria confessed something to me last night."

"Oh?"

"She thinks she may be gay."

Pansy looked at her with a soft smile.

"You support her, I hope?"

"Of course, she's my little sister, and I love her. I just don't want her to get hurt. And you know how Slytherin girls can be."

Pansy smiled widely

"Maybe she needs to mingle with other houses. Meet someone who's not sneaky. Someone bold and who wears her heart on her sleeve."

Daphne had a shine of understanding in her eyes.

"A Gryffindor."

Pansy felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yes. That would be perfect."

"We should help her with that. But we need to talk to Draco, so he doesn't fuck it up with his stupid inter-house rivalries nonsense. If he ruins this for my baby sister, I will strangle him."

They found him already sitting at breakfast, facing the Gryffindor table and stealing glances towards it. They surrounded him, and Daphne quickly told him about Astoria's situation. Pansy added

"So you need to behave. For Astoria's sake," she lied. The truth was she was going to sail this wave all the way to Potter's...whatever. She just needed to make sure Draco didn't fuck it up for any of them.

Draco pretended to be going along with what they said. The situation with Granger was too weird and too fragile, so he needed to move carefully around it. The Astoria deal was an excellent opportunity. He ran and sat next to the younger girl, then gestured towards the red table.

"Any girl you like there? he said, trying to sound sweet.

Astoria blushed

"My sister told you?"

"Yes. We want to help."

"Really? But you hate them."

"Hate who?"

"The Weasleys."

Draco felt his stomach drop and then pick itself up again. Yes, he had a bad history with the Weasleys, especially Ronald. But this meant Astoria was interested in Ginny Weasley, who was at the moment chatting animatedly with Granger. This was his way in. He could help Astoria and get close to Granger, two birds with one stone. He'll stay clear of the brothers and of Potter. Maybe he can send a decoy that way. Ron Weasley was always stealing glances towards Daphne. A plan was forming.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Friday there was a Quidditch game, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Draco sneaked next to the locker rooms and waited outside for the Lions to walk out. He disillusioned himself and let Potter walk by. Then whisper-shouted

"Weasley"

Both Ginny and Ron looked around confused. Shit. Draco waited for a second and tried again.

"Ginny!"

The redhead girl lagged behind her team, looking around. Then she saw Malfoy. She was about to say something, but he signaled with a finger over his mouth for silence. He reached with a note. She made a face.

"What is it?"

"Take it. Is from Astoria Greengrass," Harry and Ron turned at the sound of his voice and were rounding on him.

"What do you want Malfoy."

"Doing a favor for a friend Potter, none of your business."

At that moment Ginny looked up and said

"Thank you," eyes wide, excitement in her face.

"Do you want me to carry a response?" said Draco ignoring the two Gryffindor boys.

"I'll write one after the game."

"I can deliver that one," Harry rushed to say.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny answered, then looked at Draco. "Thank you again, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and walked away. He withheld the need to give Potter the finger. He had just ruined his chance to walk to the Gryffindor table and be helpful to Ginny Weasley in front of Granger. He was going to need a plan B.

That evening, after the game, Ginny gave Harry a note to bring to the Slytherin table. She still didn't dare to be upfront, and after all the fights the two houses had she felt better knowing that if this were just a prank, the Slytherins involved would have to go through Harry first.

Harry felt his courage fail as he approached the Snake table, but his only choice was to keep walking. He approached the corner where Daphne, Astoria, and Pansy were sitting and cleared his throat.

"Hi, Astoria? This is for you," he extended the piece of parchment. Then he blurted, "hi Parkinson."

"Hi Potter," she responded in a too high pitched voice. Shit. All her Slytherin coolness went down the drain in that second.

"I'm gonna fly some drills tomorrow morning. Like 10 am?"

Pansy just nodded, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Alright, then. I'll watch where I fly, I promise."

She let out a weird squeaky laugh. What the heck was wrong with her? Potter gave an awkward wave, then walked back to his table. She followed him with her eyes. Damn if his arse is not perfectly round. At that moment, Astoria talked.

"Ginny Weasley asks if I want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"That is great, sweetheart," smiled Daphne. You know I have to escort you there, though. Mom will have a fit if I don't at least walk you to your date.

"How embarrassing. At least it would only be you because someone else is busy at ten tomorrow morning," Astoria said, wiggling her eyebrows at Pansy, who blushed furiously.

Draco watched the whole thing unravel, face indifferent but joy bursting inside. First Astoria and now Pansy. He was practically invited to the Gryffindor table now. He saw movement at said table and stood up without a word. He followed Ginny and Hermione and in a few long strikes walked by them, brushing Granger's hand and leaving a piece of parchment on it. Hermione stop on her tracks then looked down at the note. What she read made her shiver.

Library. 10:00 am — stacks behind the arithmancy section.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked the younger girl.

"Huh?" she squealed in response, remembering the feeling of something scary and enticing poking at her behind.

That night three Slytherins and three Gryffindors tossed and turned in bed, and each under their own covers opted for the same solution: the only way to fall asleep is to slide a helpful hand inside your undergarments.

In the morning after breakfast, Daphne walked Astoria to the main entrance of the castle. Ginny was there, arguing with her brother.

"I don't need a chaperone. This is ridiculous, Ronald, go away."

"Not until I see that the Snake is telling the truth."

The sound of a female throat clearing made them turn.

"My sister is a very serious young lady," said Daphne Greengrass in a menacing tone. "Her intentions are pure."

"Of course," said Ron, blushing. "I was just, being dutiful, you know?"

"So am I," answered Daphne, then she smiled. "Maybe we just stay a bit behind."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She is as bad as my brothers, isn't she?" asked the redhead girl, reaching for Astoria's hand.

"She may be worst," the dark-haired beauty answered. The two girls held hands and made a run for it, laughing and leaving their older siblings behind.

Daphne sighed

"My mom will kill me if I do not keep an eye on her, at least for today."

"Maybe we go to Hogsmeade and bump into them here and there?" Ron asked, face still red. Daphne Greengrass was a goddess, and he was in over his head, but then she laced her arm with his.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you like sweets?"

Ron managed to not faint, and they walked arm in arm, this day suddenly getting better and better.

Meanwhile, at the library, Hermione sauntered towards the stacks behind the Arithmancy section. Very few people needed books from this section, so it was usually empty. She stood nervously leaning against the bookshelf. She started to wonder if Malfoy would even show up when she heard a whisper

"Petrificus Totalus."

She turned into a statue, hands against the bookshelves, only able to breathe, swallow and move her eyes.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away with your little prank, didn't you, Granger?"

She felt Draco Malfoy's warm breath in her ear. Her skin lifted in goosebumps and felt a surge of fear in her chest and arousal between her legs. He stood in front, one arm on each side of her. He reached with his nose and inhaled the scent of her shampoo, the one he had on his face on their last encounter. His body reacted in the same way as before.

"When did you get so cunning?" he whispered, lips brushing her ear, then ghosting over her cheeks, her mouth, the other cheek and finally speaking in the other ear "when did you get so pretty?" he said as his fingers traced patterns on her neck and played with the collar of her blouse, "is not fair, you know, how you get to play me and I have to be a gentleman and keep my hands to myself. Finite Incantatum."

She took a deep, ragged breath and reached for his ear with her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed only to chase girls from your circle?" she asked, nipping at the lobe, making him exhale loudly.

"I was supposedly betrothed to Astoria Greengrass. As you probably know, that went well," he chuckled.

Hermione couldn't help herself and chuckle too.

"And now what are you gonna do?"

"Whatever I want. With whomever I please. That is if she'll have me."

Hermione grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. He responded enthusiastically, pushing her against the stacks, and when she moved her knee to wrap around him, he lifted her by the buttocks until both her legs were hugging his hips and he pushed forward, letting her feel the intensity of his arousal against her heated core. They kissed roughly, sucking, biting, licking, rocking their cores on each other until she let out a series of little whimpers that told him she was climaxing. He growled into her mouth and felt his own tense hardening followed by pulsing relief. He managed to hold her and guide both of them to sit on the floor. When they recovered, she felt a mix of fear and embarrassment, thinking he may do a 180 turn and leave her there, humiliated. Instead, he lifted her chin with his knuckle and said

"We are doing this backward. We are supposed to share a meal at least first. Lunch in Hogsmeade?"

She laughed sweetly.

"Sounds wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald Weasley was having the time of his life. Daphne Greengrass was gorgeous, kind, and loved sweets. They tasted a bite of almost everything available at Honeyduke's. At first, she would pick two of each pastry; then she started grabbing only one and splitting it in two. For the last one, she did the unthinkable: she unwrapped the candy, hold it in her mouth and leaned towards Ron so he would bite the other half from her mouth. Out of nervousness, he did it very slowly, so their lips brushed together for a few seconds. By the time the bite was finally done, he had a silly smile on his face. She chuckled and poked his nose, then grabbed his hand and walked him out of the store.

"I need a drink after all that sugar. The Three Broomsticks?" Daphne asked.

Ron nodded, face radiant. They strolled and passed by a fountain where Ginny and Astoria where talking in each other's ears and laughing. They looked elated. Daphne sighed happily and reclined her head on Ron's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed. Who knew they would end up bonding because of their little sisters' crush.

When they walked into the Three Broomsticks, they went to the bar to order drinks and then sat, very close to each other. Then they both caught the most unexpected sight. In a booth across the room, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were drinking butterbeers and laughing. A lot of people were stealing glances at them but what happened next left the room in awe.

Hermione took a sip from her glass and got a big foamy mustache on top of her lip. Draco chuckled and pointed to it. She blushed and went to wipe it off with her hand but he stopped her.

"Allow me," he said and leaned in slowly to capture the foam with his mouth. Hermione gasped and parted her lips, kissing him back slowly. He reached to cup her face, moving closer until he could wrap the other arm around her. They pulled apart when they realized that the pub had gone silent. Fifty pairs of wide eyes were fixed on them, and nobody moved until Madam Rosmerta shouted

"What? You've never seen a kissing couple? Go back to yer drinks, you rascals."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry had waited for Pansy to walk together to the Quidditch pitch. When she saw him standing by the exit, her hands starting trembling uncontrollably, she felt awkward and embarrassed, two things she had not felt since Second year. But Harry had a big, happy smile for her and when he noticed the wringing of her hands, he reached for them with concern.

"Are you cold?" he asked, holding the small hands between his. The day was clear, but it was early, and the air was a bit crisp.

"Maybe a bit," she lied. Harry took one hand and moved it to her pocket.

"Put that one in there; I'll keep the other one warm."

She had been practicing in the mirror that morning how to give him seductive smiles and longing gazes. That all went to the dumps: her face was filled with a goofy, glowing smile that screamed: "I am so excited to be here with you that I don't know what to do with myself." She had never felt less cool or more joyful.

They walked hand in hand, and she brought up the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts. On Friday, Harry had produced an outstanding triple Patronus and used the stags to send three different messages. The class had exploded in cheers. Even Draco had reluctantly clapped a couple of times.

"And the stag, it's so magnificent! I wish my Patronus was corporeal," she said, looking deflated.

"Maybe you need to choose a different memory, one more joyful or maybe more recent, so the emotion is stronger. My Patronus is a stag because that was my father's, and I always think of him when I conjure it."

"That is so sweet," Pansy responded. "And your mom's? Do you know?"

Harry smiled widely.

"Hers was a doe. Because they were perfect for each other."

Pansy squealed in excitement, then slapped her free hand over her mouth.

"Sorry. That is just so romantic."

Harry's smile widened.

"Yes, it is," he said, and following an impulse, he leaned in to kiss her. She gasped and parted her lips. It was sweet and soft until…

"Harree! Watche' doin? Are' ye comin to me house?"

Dang. Harry loved Hagrid, but right now, he wanted to stun him really bad.

"Sorry," he said, leaning his forehead to Pansy's, then turning around.

"Hi, Hagrid. No, we're just passing by, going to the Quidditch pitch. I'll come by next week after class. How about that?"

Hagrid was staring at Pansy, and she recoiled, still holding Harry's hand.

"Whatche' up to, Parkinson? Whatche' doing with me boy? Ye didn't give 'em a love potion, didn't you?" the giant asked, distrust in his face.

"Hagrid! Don't talk to her like that," Harry said. "She's with me, alright? I like her. A lot." Pansy felt her heart do a backflip of excitement.

Hagrid blushed, nose looking like a tomato.

"Sorree Harree. I meant no harm." Then looking at Pansy "Sorree Parkinson. I thought you was mean to me boy."

Pansy gathered her Slytherin pride.

"That was when we were little kids. We are grown now. I like Harry. He is good to me," she said, looking at the Gryffindor boy, who smiled and squeezed her hand.

"That he is, great man, Harree. Alright then, off you go to yer fun."

The two students nodded and made a run for it. She let him guide her through the stadium, and they didn't stop until they were in the locker rooms.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, facing her. She didn't respond, just grabbed him by the nape and pulled him for a kiss. This time it was deep and passionate, and she felt her Pureblood restraint slip off. Never had any of the Slytherin boys defend her the way Harry had just done. In between kisses, she took a quick survey of their surroundings and saw what seemed to be an infirmary cot half-covered behind a white curtain.

"What is that?" she asked, signaling towards the cot.

He looked at her, a flash of lust in his eyes and maneuvered them until they bumped into it. Pansy moved around and pushed him on the cot, then climbed on top of him. Harry had never been so hard in his life. She felt that and moaned into his mouth, rolling her hips to rub on him. He grabbed her arse and pulled her closer, the heat emanating from her sheath making him ravenous. She found a delicious rhythm and rubbed harder on his manhood. He moved his hands over her blouse to her breasts, earning him a sound of delight that told him to keep massaging those delicious buds. He was not going to be able to hold for too long, but when she moaned his name and pressed herself tighter, he felt the pulsing of her core, and he let himself go. She collapsed on him, and he held her close, moving to the side to nestle her against his chest.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed.

"So are you," she responded, feeling at peace for the first time since she started school.


End file.
